


Cauterize

by McKayRulez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Battle, Battlefield, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Masochism, Queen Daenerys, Reluctant Sadist, Sadism, Short, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Daenerys keeps Aegon (Jon) fighting.





	Cauterize

Aegon fell to the snow. The cut of the blade ran a river of red onto the clear, frosted, white ice below. Daenerys landed with her son Drogon just behind his head, and the great dragon’s scaley hide shielded him from the oncoming dead army. 

Drogon turned his head and blew scorching fire down on the horde, while his mother wrapped Aegon in her arms, pulling him up onto the mount. As soon as the two were secured, the great dragon son took to the skies once more. 

“You must stop doing this.” The queen admonished, as she pressed the one free hand, (that wasn’t using it’s arm and grip to hold him against her son’s back), against the rapid tide of blood. 

“Stop what?” He replied gruffly, as he coughed and winced. 

“Dying over and over. Targaryen Dragonborn don’t have nine cat lives.” 

“Well.. I think I’m contrary to that belief.” 

Daenerys shook her head. “Your whole body is going to be one big scar at this rate.” 

He gritted his teeth from the wound. “You know you find it hot.” 

She rolled her eyes and added lowly. “I know one thing you’ll find ‘hot’.” He raised an eyebrow, curious what she was planning. 

Soon, Drogon landed safely away from the most heated place of the fighting, and Daenerys helped Aegon to the ground and took his sword and held it up to her son, who leaned his head back and blew fire upon it. She then turned her attention back to her lover, the sword red as the sunset on the horizon behind her. 

“What are you doing?” Aegon leaned back from the sharp searing metal blade skeptical. He could feel the warmth without it even touching him. Suddenly, the blade was on his skin with a hiss and he let out an involuntary yell of pain. 

“I’m cauterizing the wound.” She replied simply, as he screamed in agony. 

After she lifted the blade from his battered flesh, he sat up slightly, despite the pain. “You could have warned me!” 

She smirked sinisterly, as she leaned down and gave him a long kiss. Drogon huffed agitated. When she pulled back there was a sparkle in her eye. “Where’s the fun in that nephew?” 

He stared in her eyes. “You’re a sadist.” 

“And you love it.” 

He couldn’t meet her eyes and she gave his arm a slight wack with the flat part of the blade. “Now go back in there and get all hurt for me, but please, love. Try not to die again..” 

“Fine.. If I must..” He stood, feeling strength returning to him like magic once more. 

She gave him one last slap of the blade, this time on the ass, making him jump, before returning his blade with a hard stern gaze and a thin smile. “Make me proud.” 

He bowed on one knee. 

“Yes, my Queen.”


End file.
